Fractured Fate
by FreeStandKettle
Summary: It was definitely an unexpected development. This "Holy Grail War" would be the death of him if he did not cooperate, hopefully his "Master" doesn't become a Fractured Dimension before he does.
1. Chapter 1

_The gears of fate that grind the curse bind upon us an armor of death._

 _It's a key and a lance that pierces space and time._

 _Souls encircled the throne of the void, the branches of history reach out to infinity._

 _You alone must make the decision, brother!_

A sense of confounded dread left me as my lance- no Ludger's lance left my body. Time seemed to stand still as the catalyst broke, bathing us in a light I have seen too many times for my liking.

" _Forgive me, good people of Thor."_

" _Erston, save me, please!"_

" _I'm not any human. I'm your sister!"_

The weight of all these feeling, memories. They surfaced as I heard the sound of my daughter, my Elle cry.

And cry.

And cry.

 _Nooo! Daddy! Daddy, get up!_

 _Those words echoed through me as I faded, humming, if only for the moment to make her smile. And then it all faded as the whole world broke around me, My dimension, my world, my Elle gone._

 _XXXXX_

The Night air of Fuyuki City Brushed against me, the smell of my freshly pressed suit was overpowered as my Polished shoes rapped against the sidewalk my breath hitching as I laid my eyes on my destination, I clutched my cell phone, my mind still in a haze from my last conversation.

" _Meet me at my church, It's time."_

 _I nearly dropped my phone after he said that, Kirei's deep voice bellowed out from over the line. I listened intently, as he expressed wanting to speak with me on the current war and my summon. My eyes closed as the call ended, I contemplated over his words, as a bit of excitement ran down me. Kotomine wasn't much for conversation but the fact that he wished to speak with me was exciting on its own. Even during our missions with the Mage's Associations he never relied on anyone, but his request that I become a master in the Fourth Holy Grail War was already astonishing to me._

I broke out of my reverie as I walked past the rows of pews towards my objective. The glow of the moonlight illuminating the tall frame of Kotomine. His brown hair brushing against the collar of his plain church cassock, his eyes locking onto my form as he turned towards me.

"Bazett, you have the catalyst correct?" Kirei's face a stern mask, he walked towards me the smell of chalk on his hands as I walked towards the summoning circle behind him. Without a thought I pulled out the objects deep within my pockets, twin ovaloid earrings, ancient items worn by cu'chulainn, the Lancer.

Silence permeated across the church, my breath felt heavy as I placed the catalyst on the circle, Suddenly I felt a burst of energy as the residual mana in circle lit the room with a eerie light, I winced as a slight pain of my command seals mana pulled the on ritual. A numbing sensation washed over me, my breath hitched, sweat dotted my face, but what was frightening was the blood.

The blood pooling around the singular wound on my stomach.

The blood dripping from the cold blade of my attacker.

The blood leaking from the stump that was once my hand.

My blood.

XXXXX

My eyes shot open.

If it wasn't for the fact that I could do that at all, the searing pain in my chest surely would have woken me up anyway. I slowly checked my surroundings, the area was was shrouded in moonlight through glass windows, a stark change from the setting sun and calm waves of the lake at home. My palms ached as I stood up and checked my body for any damage. Thankfully, whatever power that that brought me here was able to heal a lance through a chest.

That was when he heard the breathing.

The ragged breaths of someone who was dying.

My adrenaline kicked in, following the meager sound I came upon the source a young woman. The crimson liquid was staining the wooden floors, as the wounded gripped onto her life. It was a split second before I drew out my mana, the arte was simple but it would be enough to stitch the injuries. The cool waves of the element of water flowed into my target, the effects was already prevalent, the pained look on the woman's face subsided as the arte faded, her body which was once wracked with pain calmed to a steady tremble.

The woman however fell into unconsciousness after her treatment. Leaving me alone with many questions on my mind. I took her into my arms, laying her body across one of the many wooden benches before taking a seat myself.

I mulled over the implications of my sudden resurrection, my last memory was of my death yet here I am now. Checking over myself, I found that I was still in peak condition, other than the Dull pain of my catalyst transformation still scarring my face, my wounds from my last battle had all but disappeared.

Small groans suddenly broke the silence of the room. Hopefully this woman would have the answers I seek.

Who are you?

Where am I?

And why do I want to protect you?

XXXXX

Hello and welcome to my very first story... if you made this far.

Please PM or review if you wish to give any constructive criticism I welcome any type of help I can get!

Down below you will find Victor's stat sheet in style of the fate series.

XXXXX

 **Class:**?/Victor(No known class)

 **Master:** Bazett Fraga McRemitz

 **True name:** Ludger Wil Kresnik

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** 170cm/63kg

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Strength:** C+

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** A

 **Mana:** D++

 **Luck:** E

 **Noble Phantasm:**?

 **Class Abilities**

⧫ **Magic Resistance:** E++

⧫ **Independent Action:** A+

 **Personal Skills**

⧫ **Chromatus:** A+

 **Chromatus** is a power used by members of the Kresnik clan in the world of Elympios and Rieze Maxia. It was granted /Cursed/ to the family by the **Primordial Great Spirit Chronos** when they forged the pact known as **Origins Trial**. Chromatus is the only know power know to be able to destroy **Fractured Dimensions** , those who abuse the Chromatus and give into to their selfish desires dissolve into a Catalyst, the core of a **Fractured Dimension.**

The **Chromatus** manifests itself as the form of a armor that encases the wielder boosting their fighting capabilities, mana manipulation, and overall power, in the case of Victor he also gains a new weapon **The Lance of Kresnik** when transformed. The downside however is the limited time one is able to stay in a **Chromatus transformation.** (At this time however Victor's **Chromatus** is damaged)

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Lance of Kresnik**

 **Rank:**?

 **Type:**? **(** Closest classification is of the **Anti-World Noble Phantasm** categories. **)**

 **Range:** 1-99

 **Maximum Number of Targets:**?

(No known info as of yet will need to be updated accordingly)


	2. Chapter 2

Think of this of this flower as our Prime Dimension, a world were history flows in a way that's familiar to us. But its not the only blossom.

There are offshoots.

Death.

Destruction.

My whole body felt calm compared to the dream's that plagued my mind as of now. The memory of my defeat at who was once my friend, my heart felt shattered. My eyes opened expecting anything then what I saw before me.

Maybe it would be the sight of the void of death.

Maybe the dripping of my blood before I would be finished off.

But what I didn't expect was the cold gaze of a total stranger.

The man was around my height, jet black hair framed his face, covering a single eye that was already obscured by the mask he wore. He was covered head to toe in a black suit decorated in tinges of gold a single. His hands were slack but his body held a sense of alertness to it.

My whole body felt the need to cower under his scrutiny, but the years of training under the Mage's Association kept my feelings of cowardice in check. I went to grip the seat to stand myself up but there was one problem.

My left hand was gone.

And I would have fell face first into the ground if it wasn't for the man, a genuine look of concern filled of what I could see of his face. I could already feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he helped me stand up.

"Are you okay, you going to have to be more careful with that arm now." he said.

I heaved a sigh. "Thank you Mr.-"

"Victor, and i'm guessing you're the one who summoned me here?" Victor pointed to what remained of the summoning circle. His eyes darted back towards me. " And what may I call you?"

I fidgeted with what was left of my left arm, deciding that it would be of my best interest. "Bazett... you say that I summoned you but that shouldn't be possible." I said. From what little I saw before falling unconscious Kotomine had already stolen my command seals, I even saw a figure depart with him.

"Then I hope that mark on your other hand doesn't mean anything." Victor made a great show of pointing out the unusual sight on my right hand.

My heart beat into my chest as I studied the flow of mana grafted onto me. They were three distinct marks, a inky pitch black, they looked as if some three taloned creature clawed the back of my hand. They had the same pull on me as the marks of Cu'chulainn that marked me as the master of Lancer.

But I wasn't the master of Lancer.

I was the master of someone entirely different.

XXXXX

I did not deserve to be here.

I was an eyesore, just like the many dimensions I destroyed myself.

But the feeling of concern I had for this woman, my master.

It was unnatural.

It must have been an hour at best as Bazett explained to me the situation that faced us. She told me the dealings of our contract and the "Holy Grail War". A battle to the death between seven servants and masters for the coveted Holy Grail.

Truly, the prospect of a single wish spurned feelings of home.

Bazett's face was pained as she recalled the last moments before her betrayal, but In her eyes I saw the spark of someone who destined towards the path of revenge. As her servant I am tasked with job of protecting my master.

Hopefully from herself as well.

"We should get going." I said pointing out to my wounded master. "I suspect this isn't the greatest place for you to recuperate, seeming as the enemy might come back to finish the job. If you have a place to stay I can lead you there?" I questioned her. She looked ready to drop dead at any second.

"Oh... of course we should be going." She gave a bit of a yelp as I picked her up, striding my way out of the complex as she quietly directioned me to her place of residence.

"What an interesting city." I picked my eyes across the skyline as I ventured through what seemed to be a residential district, towering buildings were dotted every which way. They definitely were big but they didn't hold the magnificence of what was the Spirius Corporation. Getting around this city will definitely be difficult, but I could always get back into the urban life.

"...And just take a left here go into that building." Bazett commanded, pointing out the apartment complex.

"As you wish mast-"

"Please just call me Bazett, Victor."

I complied wholeheartedly.

I set her down, letting her fiddle with the buttons of the elevator, as it brought us up to her floor. We went down the hall to a plain door white door, a keycard lock placed on the side. Bazett hurriedly tried to grab her key out of her pocket with her not so present left hand. Dejectedly she elected to do it with her right.

A chime beeped from the door as the apartment was unlocked. The room was plain but I could hardly be one to judge, my old board in elympios was as vanilla as they could come other than the large appliances that my brother bought .

A simple waiting room, framed by a simple window(curtain included), with a simple walk in kitchen connected to a simple bedroom with single simple bathroom.

He could hardly complain at this point.

The look on my master's face she entered was mixed between that of a lost puppy and a corpse. If it wasn't for my presence I wouldn't doubt she would passed out right at that moment. She quickly excused herself to a storage closet, throwing a pillow and blanket my way before shuffling off to her room.I felt the need to be courteous and wished her a goodnight, even over the dim of night, and her low voice he made out a quick bedtime greeting from her before the door closed and was promptly locked.

"Well that was rude."

I didn't blame her though, this situation was a odd one.

My hands straightened out the mess she made before looking over the sparse apartment. Nothing caught my eye other than the Kitchen, it was stocked but nothing compared to the variety I had home.

Hopefully we can work out the arrangements but as of now.

This is my home.

XXXXX

Thank you to my reviewers!

Until next time!


End file.
